


[Podfic] With Bloodied Teeth

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, M/M, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Seer Will Graham, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofWith Bloodied Teethby vampravAuthor's summary:Will Graham knew what Hannibal was the moment he ate that protein scramble and he knew what he was going to be too.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] With Bloodied Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Bloodied Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266969) by [vamprav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3fm0qxfx4izq5iy/With%20Bloodied%20Teeth.mp3?dl=0) | 00:13:29 | 13.76 MB


End file.
